Long Battle, Will It Ever End?
by envythorn93
Summary: Carly plans video segments for her website show but the problem  Sam and Freddie always disagree. UPDATED: CH 3  Someone is missing! Oh no.
1. iDon't Like Saturdays

Saturday evening, Carly was alone in her apartment. Her brother Spencer went out shopping for grocery foods, to be specific, to get more packs of butters. He needed money so he went to make a statue made of butter again that was melted down. Carly clicked the speed dial on her cell phone and called Sam to come over. Without any hesitation, Sam had her mother drop her off at Carly's apartment.

Freddie heard a strange voice, somewhat negative, more like mumbling about something. Much to his dismay, the blonde girl stood knocked Carly's door. He rather be playing with his camera than having his head bitten by his rivalry classmate. Freddie decided not to open the door and allow that girl to taunt him. Let alone peace, Freddie watched the back head of the blonde girl till she got in. Saturday was not Freddie's favorite day because most times, he didn't have anything fun to do that day. Her mother worked on Saturdays.

Finally, the footsteps came…Carly opened the door; Sam quickly entered the living room and jumped onto the comfortable couch. Sam grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. "Don't watch. Come with me," Carly pressed the TV power button and it went off. Sam shouted, "Hey!"

"Help me with the video segments," Carly told her with enthusiasm. Carly stepped her way to the upstairs. Sam got off the couch and got some snacks from the kitchen, took a bite of the banana. With her mouth full of banana – she muffled, "yeah I'll be right up there." She then hurried and caught up with Carly.

After listening to all the ideas Carly had came up with for the upcoming video segments to be webcasted. "Uh huh, got them scripted out yet?" Sam asked lazily, her arm lying on the computer desk, sitting on chair near. Something was still in her mouth. Banana. "See… you never wanted to do any work. You can't expect me to get them done on my own..? I even don't know if you pay any attention at all. Should I call Freddie? I bet he would like to help me with this!"

"N-n... n-ooo… w-aaiitttt," Sam finally swallowed and chewed banana completely.

When she got done, emptied her mouth, she replied with disgusting "I mean no! I don't say I don't want to work. It's just you know I can't eat and work at same time! Don't get the camera boy here. So let's work. Well, you got really good ideas."

"Mm, no actually it would be good idea to ask him for help." Carly got her cell phone and dialed Freddie's number. It rang more than three times. Freddie didn't pick up the phone.

"Weird. Normally every time I call him, he would have picked it up right away," Carly sat down on the couch. Sam went to sit down with her. "I want to sleep now. I promise I will help with the stuff! Just let me sleep," her voice sounded like she had a bad day. Carly took a note that Sam didn't have a good sleep.

"Why? Didn't you sleep?" Carly implied that Sam didn't.

"No. I did sleep. But I stayed up past my curfew," Sam told her calmly. As Sam saw Carly's eyebrows raised, "it's because I played video game. It was too good. Besides, it was Friday… I was happy to get out of school and have fun on weekends!"

Here went the noises, something back there. The elevator opened.

Carly questioned concerning, "Who could that be?"

"Spencer, of course," without giving any thought Sam said mind-absently.

"No it couldn't be him. He said he won't be home till 9 o'clock." Sam looked at her wristwatch and felt suspicious, paused "Oh? Weird. Then who could be here at this time?"

"Carly?" an adorable voice asked. Unlike Carly who tried hard to guess that person, Sam without a struggle, recognized that voice.


	2. iHave A Question

**Dear readers,**

**I'm happy that you guys enjoyed my first chapter of this story. Thanks. Any suggests, ideas, or advices would be great! Here's the 2nd chapter. Read away.**

----------------------------------------

Sam didn't care to tell Carly who that was but as the elevator revealed his face, Carly asked shockingly "Freddie?"  
"Yes. What's wrong?" Freddie didn't understand what was going on.  
"What are you doing here?" Carly looked at the clock, it was 7 o'clock.  
"I tried calling you but you didn't pick up the phone," Carly explained.  
"You could have called me on my cell phone. You know I'd have answered," Freddie exclaimed proudly.  
"You only said this because you don't have anyone to talk with."

Sam shot him with glaring eyes.  
Freddie stared at her with a hatred feeling but something caught his attention.  
"No really, what are you doing here?" Carly asked him again.

"I was boring…," Sam interrupted him and told him off – "of course that's because YOU are BORING, see two words I emphasized," she held up her hand indicating only two fingers front of Freddie. Seeing that it was pointless, Freddie chose not to bother by going far with Sam and argue all the way even though he was displeased at her words, he remained silent.

"Hold on," Carly went to the kitchen and grabbed the squirt bottle of water. She sprinkled some water at Sam's face.  
_Can't you give Freddie a break? _Carly briefly thought.

"Sorry, continue," Carly sat down on the couch.  
_How could the Earth welcome such a human like this? What do you know; she's not even a human!_ Freddie let out a small chuckle.

"Why are you laughing," Sam said annoyingly.

"I'm not. I'm surprised you pay attention to me. I thought I was invisible to you?" Freddie counterattacked.  
"Who cares? Not listening," Sam covered her ears with her hands.  
"But you asked…, ah whatever," Freddie was lost in their bickering conversation and turned his head to Carly.  
"Carly, sorry I was saying…," smiling at Carly, Freddie tried to remember what he left off.  
"You are here because…?" Carly reminded him.  
"Right. I heard noises. Like an annoying voice? I was worried so I came  
here," Freddie was already irked off.  
His response, somehow, offended Sam which caused her to charge "ANNOYING VOICE?!"  
"Are you alright?" Carly handed her another banana.

Back to calm state, "oh yes, I'm fine. I mean annoying voice? Because  
I don't hear anything. You don't… right, Carly?" Sam stuffed the banana in her mouth. "Well, I thought I heard something outside of my windows.  
But it's just a monkey. I came here to see if you are okay."

_Is he referring to me?_ Freddie didn't know that Sam eyed at him suspiciously.  
"Sam, remember you asked me if I did the script. I have them scripted  
out for you. Freddie will be part of this. So be nice."

After few hours of discussing, Carly was glad that she made it out alive

without Sam and Freddie killing each other at their throats.  
Carly never thought Sam would tolerate few hours with Freddie by just

cooperating and going along with his ideas. But Carly found this fishy; she  
hoped that Sam had nothing bad up her sleeve.

_Like doing something that would mess up my show._

"Ok. Any objection?" Carly raised a question.

"I object!" Sam replied. "Then what is it?"  
"I don't wanna sit near Freddie. He has germs."  
"Hey! Like I'd enjoy sitting with you!" Freddie slapped on the table lightly.  
"But anything for you, Carly, fine with me even if I've to sit with that girl." His rough tone changed to soft.  
"I've a name!"  
"Ok. Spencer will sit middle. I'll give him few lines to say on the segment," Carly tried to make peaces and looked at Sam to get her approval, received the 'okay'-nod from Sam. "That's settled. Anything else?" "I have a question," Sam raised her hand.

"Mhm?" "Why that boy has to be in this video? Can't you be in this instead?"

_Eh, calling me 'that boy.' Silly revenge._ Freddie smirked.  
"Because I want to give viewers the opportunity to know Freddie better."  
After that, Sam didn't have any objection or question... whatever it may be.

When the door bell rang, Carly announced: "Spencer must be back."

Sam ran to the downstairs and opened the door for Spencer with the grocery bags.

"Whoa, careful!" Sam took some bags from Spencer and put on the dining table.

Sam went through some of the bags like a cop.  
"Uhm. What are you doing?" Spencer asked worryingly.

With a dead-like face, Sam turned around to face Spencer and gave

him the silent treatment - "What?"  
"Never mind," Spencer unloaded the foods into the refrigerator.

"Help yourself," Spencer added.  
When he was done storing 28 pounds of butters, he sat down on the

chair turning the computer on.

"Why much butters?" Sam was disappointed that Spencer didn't buy any

candy, chips, chocolate, snack, soda, such things like this.  
"I never blame Freddie for what happened to the sculpture I made out of butters," Spencer paused then continued talking.  
"I need to make this so I can earn good money. Be good brother to Carly." Sam snickered.

"What?" Spencer thought Sam had something to say.

Nothing," Sam replied fast.  
"Also, as an artist… I learned how to face any adversity and endure," Spencer said, putting a lot of thoughts.  
"Man, no foods," Sam uttered to herself.  
"Carly, I'm going down to the lobby. Get snacks and soda from the vending machine. Want anything?" Carly gave her  
the 'no, thanks'-nod, Sam went down to the lobby.

Carly worked on another script for the next video segment with Freddie's help. She looked at the clock. It was nearly 10 o'clock. She felt tired.  
She went downstairs to tell Spencer good night and back to her

room, she also told Freddie good night, too.

"Yeah, ten o'clock," Carly said.  
"See ya tomorrow," Freddie waved and went to the elevator to go home

but Sam just returned from the lobby.

They met up in the hallway. They looked at each other like it was  
staring competition. Guess who won? Sam, of course.

"Gah, that's why ALL boys are afraid of you! You are just too scary to look at."

Next day, Sunday morning was the time to shoot the video segment.  
Freddie with a BIG smile, carrying his precious pear laptop, came to

Carly's apartment to set up the camera and everything.  
He was thirty minutes earlier than the appointed time.

Nevertheless he was exciting to have whole thirty minutes with

Carly to himself where Sam was NOT around... not until the meeting

which started thirty minutes later.

"Good morning, Carly!" When Freddie heard Sam, his smile faded.

For a moment, his heart sank.

"What you doing here? Not even ten yet. Broke your watch, huh?" Sam said with  
disgusting feeling, still in her night wardrobe.

"Sam! You are not dressed. We have thirty minutes to get ready," Sam went back to Carly's room to get changed.

Freddie sat down on his seat on right side beside Spencer in middle

where Sam took her seat on left side opposite Freddie.  
Freddie told Carly to press the red button to start recording the video segment.

Carly mouthed something to them. She went to the bathroom.

"Ok we're here with another segment of iHave a question."

As the video segment started, Sam started to feel the need to do something  
mischievous – she popped an unscripted line to Freddie: "So what's your question?"

"I don't have one," puzzled Freddie didn't recognize such  
a thing to say like this in the script he received from Carly but he ignored that

anyway, he literally took it as an error at Sam's fault. In Sam's mind, she  
was laughing so much that she actually had fun torturing Freddie.

She continued the malicious act.  
"Did he just say he had a question, yes or no?" Sam nudged Spencer

and gave him a look, Spencer, in return, innocently agreed with  
her – "He did say that," said Spencer almost positively sure.

"It's the name of the segment," Freddie defended.

Sam, on her mind, was laughing.

As Sam got wittier and wittier, she asked him once again.

"What's the name of the segment?"  
"iHave a question," Freddie answered right away.  
"And your question is?" Sam continued to bomb him with the same question.  
Seeing that Freddie was obviously annoyed, he finally blurted out - "what is wrong with you?!"  
Freddie was starting to get impatience but Sam stayed still, she was not

intimidated at his question.  
"Oh, well that's easy, I have a weird family, I don't concentrate in school

and most grown-ups say I have a bad attitude. That answers your question."  
"I don't have a question!" Poor Freddie.

He didn't know that he was being schemed.  
"Yeah not anymore, I just answered it," Sam smiled slightly.  
"Wait, it's not part of this script!" Freddie looked close enough to this

script to double check. He now finally understood what went on.  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like I don't know?"

After that, she laughed evilly. Everything Sam said on the video segment was unscripted, the last 2 lines were cut – it wasn't shown on the video segment. Freddie was getting angrier and angrier but he didn't want the camera to see his ugly face, especially Carly.

He imagined how frightened Carly would be to see him in that position.

_Carly probably won't date me if she sees me like this._ Freddie decided to run out right in middle of the nearly unfinished video segment. Sam did so after him. Spencer was the one left remaining on the table. He slept during the video camera.  
Carly came out from the bathroom and returned to the camera.

She yelled, "Cut!" that caused Spencer to wake up.

"I'm not sleeping," half-sleeping Spencer said. Carly motioned him to say something front of the camera. "I'm Carly's brother."

----------------------------------------

**Please REVIEW! Not required but eh, up to you... your review will keep me going otherwise I may not update any newer chapter because I'm very busy. My schedule is quite hectic. I probably won't feel compelled to update anything due to no reviews. But even so if no reviews, I MAY still update anyway. **

**Ah, yes some of you may have watched the actual video segment on I borrowed these lines to be a part of this chapter. So I don't own THIS, others than this... I own them. Last 2 lines I made them up. Not literally cut.**


	3. iSearch For What

**Hi**. **Sorry it took me a long time to update. I finished this chapter in draft few days after chapter 2 but I never got around to editing to the final revised chapter. I told you I would be busy. Now finally, I update! Enjoy chapter 3! - Kate**

After the video segment disrupt ended, Freddie somehow disappeared abruptly. Carly only found Sam with the remote on her butt, laying downside on the couch sleeping comfortably, her head faced upon the roof.

"Where's Freddie?!" Carly said in a yelling-tone.

That sound woke her up. Her eyes not fully opened yet – just blinking then she kept her eyes closed, and let out a voice.

"What?"

"Not what. Where's Freddie?" Carly said again but with a concerned tone.

"Yeah I know," Sam rubbed her eyes, her eyes finally opened. She sat up, obviously not remembering the remote was on her butt but the remote fell off onto the floor already.

"He's supposed to stay for few hours to help me on next video segment," Carly paused to think of something.

"Fortunately it didn't happen because if he is still here. I can't sleep unless he's outta our apartment," Sam smiled brightly.

"Our apartment?" Carly questioned rhetorically.

"I practically 'live' here, right? I mean, I knew where you guys hid the key," Sam held up the key to their apartment.

"Never mind, get back to Freddie. I'll call him… see if he's home," Carly called Freddie at his home.

Less than 3 seconds, someone picked up the phone quickly, much faster than Freddie would have answered.

"My baby, Freddy! Where is he? Can I please talk to Samantha, please?" Freddie's mother talked too fast for Carly to catch everything but luckily enough, she was able to hear them word by word.

"Uhm, you want to talk to Sam? I don't think that's necessarily."

"Please, I said please! Let me talk to her, honey," that time Freddie's mother said politely and tried to stay calm.

"Sure," Carly hurriedly handed her cell phone to Sam.

"What are you doing?! His mom is crazy," Sam gave Carly a 'no-way-I'm talking-to-his-mother!' look.

Carly looked at her and mouthed 'just-do-it!'

"Hello Mrs. Benson, Carly said you get something to say to me?" Sam got on Carly's cell phone with fake friendly tone.

"Samantha, you are his girlfriend, right? You have to know where he is! Because if you don't know, what kind of girlfriend are you? If my Freddy isn't home within an hour, I will call the police for search!"

"And?" Sam sounded boring. Mrs. Benson didn't catch that.

"And…? And yes, yes… if you happen to find him, please BRING him home! YOU bring him. No one else! That's final. Bye!" Mrs. Benson hung up.

"So?" Carly wanted to know what went on the conversation between Sam and Mrs. Benson.

"Wow, that went well," Sam replied nonchalantly. As usual, Sam was just being herself. At most times, any situations bad or good… she would remain indifferent as if she was not affected at all.

Carly grabbed hold of Sam's shoulders and told her – "Why are you so casual? Mrs. Benson must sound insane talking to you on the phone back there!"

Carly didn't understand how or even why Sam could be calm that Freddie went missing.

"Oh yes she was," Sam revealed a small smirk. Sam chose not to not answer Carly's question because it would have something to say about Mrs. Benson's wrong assumption.

"Ok, I call him," Carly picked up her cell phone and called him. She only got the automatic recording message.

"Again?" Sam asked.

"No. His cell phone," Carly pointed to her own cell phone.

"Oh," Sam remained seated on the couch quietly.

"I think his phone is off," that's all Carly could say.

"Let's look for Freddie," Carly walked to the kitchen to get her sweater.

"Look for who?"

"Who else? Freddie, of course," Carly picked up her sweater.

"Ok ok, hold on," Sam stood up from the couch and looked around for her to jacket.

"C'mon," Carly was already at door waiting.

"Hey, hey. Where you going?" Carly turned around, bumped into Spencer who just came home from shopping at Michaels'.

"To find Freddie," Carly answered. Behind Carly, Sam waved to Spencer.

"Hey," Spencer waved back. "I want to help you search."

"Perfect. You can drive us around," Carly beamed.

Carly and Sam rode in Spencer's '68 red Chevrolet El Camino.

After 20 minutes driving around the neighborhood, still no sign of Freddie – Carly just remembered that she had to do something important that night.

"Spencer! I forgot to buy the batteries for the remote," Carly urged him to go now before the store closed.

She then looked at Sam, "Sam… can you continue looking for him? If you find, please call me and we will come to get you guys."

All Carly got the response from Sam was a simple head nod.

Sam hopped out of Spencer's car. As he started his engine up again, the smoke went out into the air.

"Whoa," Sam coughed.

"Gotta try this on Freddie when I drive," she laughed out loud. Sam grabbed the pencil out of her pant front left pocket and a small dirty piece of paper she found on the street. She began to write down but a sad voice asked "who's there?"

Sam turned around and saw Freddie who was just behind the tree then came out aside.

"Oh you. Carly looked for you," Sam said quietly.

"Where is Carly?" Less than a minute already, Freddie had the guts to tick her off.

"Oh stop yapping about her. Why are you here?" Sam grabbed a stick of gum from her jean, right front pocket and slipped one into her mouth.

"Why?" That's all Freddie could utter.

"Why? What do you mean by that?" Sam looked offended.

"I don't know that you care,"

"Carly cares. I mean we care," Sam added.

"…'WE!' right, that's so golden of you. I'm not even surprised," Freddie laughed sympathetically.

"Hey! What are you getting at?!" Sam was about to virtually cut Freddie's throat.

"Ya know what, never mind I asked," Sam stood about five feet apart facing Freddie.

Freddie looked at the park once again and decided to sit down on the swinging chair.

After Freddie powered his cell phone back on, he clicked speed dial number one which was Carly's number, of course, besides Sam who else would be on his cell phone?

"It's me Freddie," Freddie told Carly.

"Sam found you?" Carly asked out of excitement, relieved that Freddie was okay.

"Yeah," Freddie replied dully.

"Where are you?" Carly, then, mouthed to Spencer – _'Found Freddie.'_

"I'm at Washington Park," hearing his response, Carly told Spencer to go there.

"Spencer and I'll come to pick you guys up," Carly smiled.

"Sorry I left. I totally forgot," Freddie sounded apologetic.

"No, not okay. I'll make it up," Freddie changed from apologetic to stubborn.

"I insist," Freddie persisted.

Freddie continued to talk to Carly. Too fluffy. Too lovely. Carly knew Freddie liked her. She didn't know if she liked him back. All she knew that they were friends for now.

Sam looked annoyed.

Sam walked behind Freddie and picked up a pile of sand. She threw them at Freddie while he was still on cell phone.

Freddie turned his head back to face Sam. He looked displeased. While covering his cell phone to prevent any audio coming to Carly, he asked quietly – "What are you doing?"

Sam managed to snatch Freddie's cell phone away from his hands and quickly told Carly to meet them at Starbucks instead. As Sam was about to hang up, Freddie angrily yelled…, "That's my phone!"

Sam handed the cell phone back to Freddie and ignored him. Sam turned away from him and walked about a block to Starbucks to buy a coffee latté. Freddie followed her but in a well-amount distance and stayed outside of the Starbucks Coffee store instead while Sam was inside buying one.

"Freddie!" Freddie groaned and went inside.

"What?" Freddie worried what Sam planned to do with him.

"Buy me," Sam ordered him.

Freddie said nothing and did what he was asked, or rather forced to. Freddie got behind Sam. He took out his wallet and paid the cashier. The drink was ready. Sam took it into her hands and smiled happily. What about Freddie? Though Freddie was upset, he looked impassive.

A funny noisy. The smell of smoke.

"That's them," Sam told Freddie. They got in Spencer's car. They all arrived at Carly's and Spencer's apartment door.

"Wait, Mrs. Benson wanted to see Freddie and I'll go with him to see her," Sam talked fast.

'We will be back," Freddie said.

"Oh okay," Carly smiled.

Freddie was about to open the door using his key but the door was already opened by his mother.

"Mom!"

"Freddy!"

"You took a peek of the hole!?" Mrs. Benson ignored him and turned her head down to Sam.

"Samantha. I want to thank you for bringing him here," Mrs. Benson grabbed Sam's both hands and squeezed.

Sam stayed frozen and chose not to say anything.

"You are worthy. I guess Carly isn't suitable for my Freddy," Mrs. Benson grinned.

Freddie was bewildered.

Now at Carly's studio room – "No webcast today, it's not till next Saturday," she told Sam and Freddie.

"So we have nothing to do?" Freddie knew but he asked her anyway.

"Let's see movie!" Sam's face lightened up.

Spencer drove them to the video store.

Spencer and Carly agreed on a movie they wanted to see but Freddie and Sam agreed on another movie. It was tie 2v2 – they did the rock-scissor-paper game to decide which movie to rent. Freddie did badly at it but luckily, Sam won it.

"Eech you agreed with me," Sam flicked Freddie's left ear.

"Ow, what you want me to do? Change my taste in movies so you would lose the choice of renting THAT movie we both wanted to see?!" Freddie, holding the DVD case, told her off.

"Oh for once, you sure have a good point today," Sam nodded to Carly.

Freddie gave that DVD case to Carly. She brought to the cashier.

"Spencer?"

"I forgot my wallet at home, sorry…" Spencer felt bad.

"What to do?" Carly said.

"Don't worry," Sam told Carly.

"Freddie," Sam called him. "Don't you run away, just pay it up," Sam told Freddie.

Freddie then returned to the cashier and paid him.

Back at the apartment again – "Where's the remote?" Carly started the DVD player; asked Sam who, without acknowledging at all, just had her shoes hit the remote all the way under the couch as she entered.

"Freddie!" Sam took it out on Freddie. She looked for someone to blame on. Freddie. Poor Freddie.

**If you think I deserve a review, submit one!**


End file.
